BORG CUBE
by SANDEFUR
Summary: To boldly go where no Joan has gone before.


BORG CUBE

by SANDEFUR

Picard entered the Enterprise briefing room and found his senior staff somber-faced and clearly on edge. No wonder. This was the most dangerous, decisive moment in the ship's history. Picard took his seat at the head of the conference table and tried to exude an air of confidence.

"Staus report, Mr. Data."

"Situation unchanged, Captain. We are still trapped in the Borg's tractor beam, and are slowly being dragged in to their docking bay. We are exerting full impulse power against the pull of the beam, but so far have only managed to slow our progress. The Enterprise has 19 minutes before we are dragged inside."

"Engineering?"

LaForge shrugged before answering. "We have diverted all available ship's power to the impulse engines, and are maintaining 105 percent output. We have 25 minutes before the engines fail. Unless we can knock out the Borg's tractor beam, there's nothing left to try."

"Understood. Weaponry?"

An angry and clearly frustrated Worf replied, "Our first attempt to break free was a full spread of photon torpedoes at maximum yield, with no effect. The Enterprise is now too close to the target to try that again. We have also repeatedly fired our phasers using randomly modulated beams, but the Borg have adapted to that strategy. All weaponry is effectively useless."

Picard sighed heavily. "Recommendations?"

Dr. Crusher asked, "Could we evacuate the ship?"

Data answered, "Quite impossible, Doctor. Any shuttlecraft or escape pod would immediately be caught in the same tractor beam. The only vessel in transporter range is the cube itself, and the Borg have adapted their response to landing parties. Anyone transporting on to the cube is immediately attacked and either killed or assimilated."

Riker grimly said, "As soon as we are in the cube's docking bay, the entire crew will be assimilated. That leaves us with one option. When the Enterprise is sucked inside, we activate the ship's self-destruct. The odds are against it, but hopefully we will damage the cube sufficently to delay its' mission to attack Earth."

"Counselor, how will the crew react to this plan?" Picard asked.

Troi responded, "The crew is naturally anxious about the unfolding events, but they are remarkably united in their view of the situation. In short: better dead than Borg."

"Having once experienced a partial assimilation by the Borg, I quite agree. With no other options available, we will inititate self-destruct the moment we are inside the Borg cube. Counselor, linger with me to help prepare an appropriate message to the crew and their families. The rest of you may return to your duty stations. Dismissed."

As the somber group of officers began to stand, one small voice timidly spoke up. "There may be another way."

Everyone hesitated and Picard waved the group back to their seats. All attention focused on the slender young woman at the far end of the conference table.

"You have something to add, Ensign…?"

"Girardi. Ensign Joan Girardi."

Picard's phenomenal memory raced through the roster of hundreds of officers on his ship and immediately recalled this young newcomer. "Ah yes, Ensign Girardi—first in your class, a month out of the academy and only three days aboard Enterprise. Not a lucky start to your Starfleet career, Ensign."

"Or maybe my moment of destiny, Captain. I have an idea."

Riker harshly reprimanded, "This is neither the time or place for grand-standing, Girardi. Your assigned role is to record all details of the ship's last moments, which will then be jettisoned just prior to the Enterprise's destruction. I apologize for this young officer's interruption, Captain."

"No, Number One, let's hear her out. After all, what have we got to lose? You have our undivided attention, Ensign."

Nervously, Ensign Girardi stood and addressed the ship's senior staff. "Since we know the only thing the Borg will let penetrate their shields is the Enterprise, let's give it to them."

Worf growled, "If you're suggesting surrender…"

"Not a surrender, but an old Earth battle tactic called kamikaze."

Data said, "I am familiar with this tactic, but since we have already decided on a suicide course, how is your suggestion any different?"

"I propose a modified attack that will save 99 percent of our ship's people. We evacuate all but a skeleton crew to the saucer section, and then separate the ship."

"The saucer section would still be caught in the same tractor beam." Data reminded her.

"But the skeleton crew in the battle cruiser section would then execute the Picard maneuver."

The briefing room went silent as each officer contemplated this stunning new idea. The Picard maneuver consisted of a one second burst of warp drive that momentarily confused enemy sensors into seeing two opposing ships at once.

Worf excitedly embraced the idea. "That could work! By the time the Borg sensors realize what is happening, the battle section will have penetrated their shields and will be deep inside the cube when it impacts the enemy at warp speed!"

Riker added, "Along with the subsequent explosion of the warp core, that should be more than enough to obliterate even a Borg cube. But could the saucer section survive being that close to an explosion of such magnitude?"

LaForge spoke up, "Most of the initial blast will be contained by the Borg's own shielding, until the instant the cube is destroyed. If we divert all power from the impulse engines to the forward shields the moment the battle section goes to warp, we should be able to survive."

Picard asked, "Data, what are the odds of success?"

Data replied, "A one hundred percent certainty of the Borg's destruction with a 79 percent chance of the saucer section surviving without major damage."

"Then make it so. I'll need ten volunteers to join me in the battle section."

Every senior officer raised his hand.

"That's kind of you, but I need all of my most experienced officers to ensure the survival of the saucer section."

Joan said, "In that case Captain, as the least experienced officer on board, I volunteer."

"No Ensign Girardi, Starfleet needs innovative young minds like yours. I order all of you to remain in the saucer section. I have ten junior officers in mind whom I am sure will be ready to volunteer."

The farewell to their captain was sad but brief as the alarm to evacuate to the saucer section was, on Picard's orders, already sounding. As Joan rushed along the corridor to the turbolift, the deity version she knew as Vulcan God fell in step with her.

"I did what you said, but I still feel lousy about it."

The seemingly female Vulcan lieutenant responded, "I know you wanted to save your captain too, but this is an act of his free will. The Vulcans have a saying: The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one."

"Well that sucks."

"As I once told your ancestor, Joan, suck is a relative term. Live long and prosper, Ensign Girardi." the Vulcan lieutenant said as she walked away—giving a backhanded Vulcan salute as she left.

"Wait! Aren't you coming with us?"

The Vulcan woman gave an uncharacteristic smile. "I and nine other versions of myself are being summoned to duty in the battle section. Only Picard will be making the ultimate sacrifice. See you again soon, Joan."

As the door to the turboshaft closed, Joan heard herself murmur… "Greater love has no man than he would give his life for another."

X X X X X

The beeping alarm clock roused a disoriented Joan Girardi from a sound sleep. For a moment the dream seemed to linger in her mind until reality reasserted itself. She was in her own bed, in Arcadia, and it was July of 2005. Wow, what a weird dream.

Yesterday, Luke and Friedman and the rest of the Arcadia sci-fi club had gathered at the Girardi home for a Star Trek marathon. Still without a boyfriend, Joan had hung around all day with the geeks and goofs in their fake Vulcan ears, Starfleet uniforms and their endless practice of Klingonese. She had even been tempted to flirt with a couple of the less objectionable weirdos. No doubt about it, she really needed a new boyfriend.

X X X X X

"Computer, freeze program."

The holographic briefing room and crew of the old Enterprise-D froze into position. Picard stared at the image of the attractive young Ensign Girardi. While the Enterprise-E was in space dock, undergoing repairs, he had agreed as a favor to his old friend Admiral Janeway to review a dozen or so senior class projects of the graduating Starfleet Academy cadets. This particular project was suppose to be like the old Kobiashi Maru test—a no-win scenario that tested how well the cadet dealt with inevitable defeat.

Only this Cadet Joan Girardi had some how beaten the no-win scenario. She definitely was an officer to keep an eye on.

"Computer, how long before Cadet Girardi is available for active duty?"

"Graduation in 33 days."

"Mark her first assignment to the Enterprise on my authorization code."

Yes, no doubt about it, this young lady deserved special attention.

The End. Please Review.


End file.
